Kibito Kai
|Race=Shin-jin |Address=Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation=Supreme Kai |FamConnect= Old Kai (ancestor) Eastern Supreme Kai (fusee) Kibito (fusee) }} '''Kibito Kai' (キビト神) is a result of Potara Fusion between Supreme Kai and his servant Kibito. His personality is for the most part similar to the Supreme Kai's, except the unusual amount of concern he had for the damage the fight with Buu was doing to his planet. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Fusion & Kid Buu Sagas Kibito Kai is first born when Old Kai explains the Potara Fusion. The Supreme Kai and Kibito, thinking nothing of testing out the Potara earrings, fuse into Kibito Kai. He is apparently so pleased with his appearance and increase in power that he offers to fight alongside Goku against Super Buu, but the Old Kai reveals that their power is still nothing compared to Buu's and that the fusion is irreversible, to Kibito Kai's shock. When Kid Buu prepares to blow up the Earth with his Planet Burst, Kibito Kai teleports to Earth and rescues Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and Dende just before the explosion and brings them to the Sacred World of the Kais. With Kid Buu tracking the Saiyans to the Kai Planet, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleport to a faraway planet and watch the ensuing battle on a Crystal Ball. During the battle, on Vegeta's request, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleport to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragon Balls there to restore the Earth and its inhabitants. After the evil half of Majin Buu was vanquished, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleport back to the Sacred World of the Kais and heal the warriors, including the good, fat Majin Buu who had reformed earlier on and been expelled from Kid Buu's body. Kibito Kai teleports Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and the good Majin Buu to Earth, and bids them farewell, teleporting himself back to the Sacred World of the Kais, where he can now rest in peace. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' and Battle of Gods Kibito Kai along with Old Kai are seen on Earth two years after Buu's defeat at Mr. Satan's banquet.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 Kibito Kai is seen back on his planet with Old Kai when they and King Kai are telepathically discussing the awakening of the God of Destruction Beerus. They appear again after Goku's battle against Beerus and comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 ''Dragon Ball GT'' Tuffle invasion Fifteen years after the defeat of Kid Buu (twenty years in the FUNimation dub), Kibito Kai is once again forced into action when the Tuffle parasite Baby terrorizes the Earth and completely dominates Goku in battle. Kibito Kai saves Goku and brings him to the Sacred World of the Kais, where Old Kai claims he knows of a secret Saiyan technique that can help Goku to stop Baby. There, Goku undergoes a painful procedure in which he regrows his Saiyan tail via a giant pair of pliers, thanks to the help of Sugoro. Eventually, Goku's tail grows back, and he is able to use the secret technique by turning into a Golden Great Ape, which becomes a Super Saiyan 4 once controlled. Meanwhile, Kibito Kai travels to Kami's Lookout to get the Sacred Water to cleanse the human race of Baby's parasites. Goku uses this new power to subdue the Tuffle parasite in Vegeta's body, and destroys him in his attempt to escape by blasting him into the core of the Sun. Watching from the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibito Kai and Old Kai are two of the many people to celebrate Baby's defeat, although Old Kai expresses his disgust at the use of the Dragon Balls once again. Old Kai's worries are confirmed when the Shadow Dragons are born from the negative energy stored inside the Dragon Balls due to their overuse. Shadow Dragon Saga It was after when the Black Smoke Shenron separated into the seven other Shadow Dragons, and scattered across various corners of the Earth that Kibito Kai and Old Kai explained to Goku and the others of how overusing the Dragon Balls lead to the birth of the seven Shadow Dragons. Staying true to the kickback nature of the Kais, both Kibito Kai and Old Kai merely watch as Goku defeats all the seven Shadow Dragons, and restores the natural order of balance back to the universe. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Shockwave' – Light blue ''ki'' blast fired from the palm, and that can stun the opponent. He received this technique from Supreme Kai. Used in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Noble Throw' – A multiple hits kick technique. Received from Supreme Kai, and used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Holiness Break' – A rush attack received from Supreme Kai, and used in Budokai 2. *'Majestic Rush' – A rush attack finished with a Kiai. Received from Supreme Kai, and used in Budokai 2. *'Energy Rain' – An Energy Blast Barrage technique. He received this from Supreme Kai, and uses it in Budokai 2. *'Magic Materialization' – Kibito Kai uses this ability to perform the Supernatural Abilities attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, where he summons a giant cube of Katchin and throws it at his opponent. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – An energy wave very similar to Supreme Kai's Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou. He fires a large, powerful beam at the opponent. *'Crazy Combination' – A rush attack used by Kibito Kai in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou' – Kibito Kai's ultimate attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball Heroes. He fires an immensely powerful and huge beam of energy at the enemy, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Instantaneous Movement' – A technique Kibito Kai received from Kibito. It is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place, or person. Unlike the Instant Transmission technique, it is not limited by distance and the user does not need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. *'Psychokinesis' – One of Kibito Kai's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. He briefly stuns the opponent. Video games appearances Kibito Kai appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. He also appears in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. Kibito Kai is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, as a Potara Earring Fusion unlocked if the player accomplishes certain tasks. He is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese version: Yūji Mitsuya *Ocean Group dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation dub: Kent Williams *Latin America dub: Genaro Vásquez, José Gilberto Vilchis (Battle of Gods) *Brazilian dub: Francisco Brêtas *Hungarian dub: Pál Sztarenki (DBZ), Victor Posta (DBGT) Trivia *Though Supreme Kai fused with Kibito, his voice did not change to a double voice like Vegito and Gogeta; this could possibly be similar to Piccolo's fusions, where one fusee has complete control over the fused body. However, in the Ocean dub, Vegito was fused in the same way as Kibito Kai and only had one voice. The Old Kai, made from a Supreme Kai and the Old Witch, has also only one voice. **It is possible that since both the Supreme Kai and the Old Kai are Kaioshin, they were able to overpower their fusees and become the dominant part, since both of them maintained some more of their Kai parts. **Ironically, Old Kai had forbidden Kibito Kai from fighting Buu as he said that they could be easily absorbed; this could have separated Kibito and Supreme Kai. *In the what-if saga of Budokai Tenkaichi 3, before the player engages in battle with Arale, Kibito Kai says "I used to be a fan of her!", referring to Arale. *Kibito Kai bears a striking resemblance to one of Akira Toriyama's other creations, Magus from the video game Chrono Trigger. Toriyama created both characters in 1995. *In the manual for the FUNimation Remastered Box Sets Season 9 DVD case, it states that Kibito Kai is voiced by both Kent Williams and Chuck Huber, who both voice Supreme Kai and Kibito, respectively. Gallery See also *Kibito Kai (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Support